


Kings and Queens

by megthemewlingquim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megthemewlingquim/pseuds/megthemewlingquim
Summary: Requested by @SailorSun1998.





	Kings and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @SailorSun1998.

requested by @SailorSun1998: "ok so the idea is that you're a child growing up in asgard and you become close friends with thor and loki. just. give me your idea of what growing up with loki and thor would be like."

the first time you see them is in the asgardian courtyard right in front of the golden palace.

you all look about the same age -- maybe twelve.

one of them is golden haired and kind of short. he wears red and silver. the other is raven-haired a little taller than him. he wears green and gold and black.

they're sparring on the courtyard. the one in red holds a sword that looks too heavy for him, and the one in green and gold holds... nothing.

you hide behind a column, looking at them with curiosity.

"brother," pants one of them, the golden haired one, "stop cloning yourself and accept your defeat. i have won."

"what tells you that?" says the other one calmly. "you're gasping and spluttering like a fish. you're tiring yourself out."

"and what's the matter with that? father tells us to fight hard."

"father can be wrong sometimes," says the raven haired one with a shrug. "i don't need to use a big sword like you to fight."

"that's because mother taught you her sorcery. you could use a sword though, or maybe daggers... something. you won't win a battle or a war with just your hands."

"yeah, but my daggers won't be ready until next month."

one of the brothers catches your gaze. it's the shorter one with the blonde hair.

"who're you?" he asks, leaning to his brother's left to see you more.

you try to say something; your mouth doesn't work. you're too embarrassed to speak.

and then you see it. the asgardian brand on their clothes.

it hits you like a slap to the face -- they're the princes of asgard.

"my-my-my princes," you stammer. "i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to intrude. I-I-"

"hey, don't worry," says the black haired one. you realize that it's the younger prince, loki. "you didn't do anything wrong."

"yeah," his brother, thor, agrees. "you didn't do anything."

you say nothing. you only shrug and look down at your sandaled feet, not really knowing what to do.

"what's your name?" asks thor. 

"[y/n]," you answer quietly.

"you can talk to us, y'know," he proposes. "we're not going to judge you or anything."

"inside the palace we're royalty," loki says. "but out here, we're just kids. maybe we can be friends?"

immediately, you look up at loki, shocked. "what?"

to be friends with the princes of asgard? that was something you had actually never thought of before.

loki smiled. "we have not come of age yet. we could play together and maybe we could invite you to to the parties at night. thor and i would love to have you there."

"i'd love to," you manage. "can we see each other again sometime tomorrow?"

"of course," says thor. "we'll be here."

***

exactly as they had promised, they are there. again and again. 

one morning, loki proposes that you go to a secret hideout of his. it's north of the palace, away from all of the bustle of the asgardian streets.

his secret hideout is rubble. a ruined shrine in the middle of the forests made of stone.

"i've never seen this place," you say. "it looks like a shrine. but... a shrine to what?"

"i don't know," says loki, walking ahead of you and thor to stand on the tallest stone. he has to keep one leg up a tiny bit to keep his balance on it. "but no one's using it, are they?"

"no," says thor, "they're not."

"i found this a few months ago. and i feel as if i rule it. thor, you get asgard when you're older. i get this little place."

you chuckle. "loki, there's no one here to rule. a kingdom would not exist without its subjects."

"that is why you, lady [y/n] shall be my queen!" loki announces giddily.

"what?" asks thor, sounding grossed out.

"what?" you ask loki, laughing more now. "shouldn't thor and i be your subjects?"

"thor can be a subject. i shall be king, and you can be my queen. every king needs one."

at the time, you think othing of this. and loki doesn't either. it's play, make believe, and nothing more.

so you do just that. you play kings and queens and subjects and sometimes you alternate between the three. you have fun and you raise hopes and you keep innocence for as long as possible.

***

'as long as possible' was a few months.

it's night-time when loki and thor have to tell you the bad news. they're walking beside you, back to the palace.

"we can't come here anymore," says thor. "father wants us to stay in the palace and train and 'practice regality'."

"will we ever see each other again?" you ask, your heart sinking.

"i do not know," said loki as thor shrugs. "but when father says something we do not want to upset him."

"i understand. it was fun though, playing kings and queens," you mumble. "i liked seeing you."

"we were friends. yes? we can have those, right?" asks loki to thor.

thor nods. "we may."

"good. i didn't want the only shred of innocence i'll have left to leave me."

"we can still be friends," you say. "we'll remember each other."

"that we will." loki turns to you, letting thor walk ahead of you two. he smiles. "my queen," he says, grabbing your hand and kissing it. 

"my king," you say, curtseying.

you think nothing of it all. but he does, just a little bit.

***

nine years later, thor is crowned king of asgard.

everyone is invited to the celebration, even lower ranking asgardians like yourself and your family.

after the coronation, there is a feast and a dance, both of them lit with the smiles of subjects and the light of torches.

you glance to your left, seeing thor. and you slowly make your way over to him.

"ah..." you start. "my king?"

he looks at you for about two seconds before he realizes it.

his blonde hair has grown longer, his hands have become bulkier and his chest has become more muscular. you smile to yourself. 

"[y/n]?" he asks, sounding stunned. then he laughs, a great booming laugh, white smile showing. "it is you! welcome, my dear friend!" he takes your hand and kisses it. "you're as radiant as the day i met you."

you smile outwardly then. "why thank you, my king."

"please call me thor," he says. "lady [y/n], you are welcome here at any time. you have no need for formality here. you are a friend here, not a subject."

"that is very kind of you," you say. "thank you."

your eyes catch a form to your left, and you gasp quietly. "is that your brother?"

he's wearing green and gold armour with a horned helmet. with the helmet it's a little hard to recognize him but the green and gold make it easier.

he nods. "it is. we have both been very excited to see you, but it seems like loki was more so than me."

you curtsey a little, excusing yourself. "do you mind if i go see him?

"not at all," he says with a small chuckle. "i'm very glad to see you, [y/n]."

"and i you."

you tiptoe your way across the floor again, approaching loki slowly.

he seems as if he's looking for someone as well.

he looks... regal. regal in his attire and in his stature. his face, however, is just as childlike as you remember.

a few steps later, your eyes meet. his brighten when he sees you.

"[y/n]..." he breathes, as if he doesn't believe what he's seeing. "you're here..."

"my prince," you say, the ghost of a smile on your face. "it's so good to--"

he shakes his head, suddenly looking cheerful. "do not call me prince," he says, "or king. i am neither - not to you. to you, may i just be loki?"

"thor had the same idea," you say. "if you wish, i may call you that... loki."

"thank you, lady [y/n]," he says. "i'm so happy to see you."

"i am too."

you lock eyes again for a split second too long, it seems. you both realize it and look down at your feet.

"would you come with me?" he asks suddenly, and there is his curiosity, his childlike sense again. he seems... nervous.

"yes," you say, "where to?"

"just to the courtyard," he says, "away from all of this."

you make your way down to the courtyard. somewhere along the way, loki takes your arm in his, and your heart skips a beat. but you do not pull away.

you reach the courtyard. you realize they've built a statue in the middle that wasn't there before-- it's odin, his ravens perched on his armoured shoulders. he looks stern.

you sit at the base of it. loki joins you, letting go of your arm.

silence.

"you ah, you look beautiful," he says slowly. "you really do. you did when we were children, and that beauty has only grown since then."

"thank you," you say, certain of a blush on your cheeks.

"i-i've thought about this moment for a long time," he adds in, "ever since thor came of age. i knew this would happen, and, really, all i was excited about was seeing you.

"i... i've missed you, [y/n]."

you look up at him slowly. he's got a certain expression on his face, one that says that he's scared, or nervous about what he's saying. nervous about what you'd say.

and in that moment, you realize that you've had feeling for him -- ever since you two met. you had always felt charmed by him, and very happy to have him around.

"i've missed you too," you say, somewhat in a daze. "i really have."

he smiles a bit. he looks more relieved now. "this is probably not the best time to say this, but i... i fancy you. i have since we were children."

you push a strand of stray hair behind your ear. "loki, that's... that's very flattering, but shouldn't you be looking for... other maidens? princesses, maybe?"

"don't you remember what we said? a king must always have a queen. therefore a prince must always have a princess."

he takes your hands in his. your heart flutters, but you're nervous and you don't know what to say.

"and you are a princess to me," he says, truthfully. "you are."

"i... ah, loki, i don't--"

"please, [y/n]. just.. think it over, would you? i would like to spend more time with you. father will not approve but he doesn't have to know. not yet, anyways."

you don't say anything. you're thinking of what to say.

"maybe... maybe we could," you say. "are you asking what i think you're asking?"

he's grinning more now. "i think so. lady [y/n], would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

your heart is beating rapidly.

"yes," is all you say. "yes."


End file.
